


甘拜下风38

by LunaBai



Category: Original - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22450537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaBai/pseuds/LunaBai
Kudos: 38





	甘拜下风38

38

魏峙把人欺负狠了，统共一百下打得满是青紫，穴里又被姜和那药丸轮番折磨，花口肿了一圈，到了夜间魏峙替他检查，蜡照半拢下仍泛着不正常的绛红色。

“小可怜...”

魏峙用适度的力道替他揉按，两指压在穴周褶皱上轻捻，宋可风随着他的动作时不时发出几声低吟，下身不自觉地悄悄耸动，沉香微度，煽动屋内情丝馥郁。

宋可风颇觉难耐，只怕自己被夫君这么揉一揉就要泄了，便红着脸拉过魏峙的手让他与自己并排躺下，垂眸道，“后面不疼了...”

“真不疼了？”魏峙一眼看出他的难堪之处，存了心思刻意逗弄他，“那给夫君玩玩？”

说着就又拨开两瓣肉，指尖作势要往里戳，吓得宋可风一个激灵，忙抓住他的手老老实实承认，“......疼。”

魏峙也不教训他又说谎，侧躺着把人搂过来，背靠在自己胸膛上，一手锁住纤腰，一手伸进内衫摸上他胸前的茱萸。

“嗯...”宋可风被他熟稔的手法摸得欲望微昂，一时羞极，又怕离得这么近被魏峙察觉，急得夹紧两腿，脸颊上飞起两团红云。

他这些小动作哪能瞒得过去，腰上的手沿着腹股沟一路摸到腿间，再从两袋小囊缓缓揉搓至茎口，又咬住通红的小耳朵哄道，“乖宝贝，叫几声给我听听。”

宋可风咬着下唇哆哆嗦嗦，通体羞得发烫，“您别欺负我...”

“不欺负你，”魏峙握着他那小东西缓慢地上下撸动，“夫君让你舒服。”

“...啊...”快意冲脑的刺激让宋可风也顾不得廉耻，只认快活不认礼义，胸前和身下最敏感的体肤尽被人掌控玩弄，他打着抖，不受控制地往魏峙怀里窝蹭，湿热的吻从颈到肩，两个人近在咫尺的喘息都急促起来。

魏峙想做到底，可想也知道高肿的小花骨朵要容下自己得吃多少苦头，且用那药期间不可行房事，这事无需斟酌，自然以宋可风的身体为重。

终是就着他腿根上的软肉泄了火，两腿分开时粘连着乳白色的黏液，垂垂向下滴，又淫靡又漂亮。

别苑引了一口天然温泉，魏峙早想带宋可风来享受，奈何一直抽不出时间，如今正刚好了。

宋可风一开始小声抱怨屁股泡着热水疼，魏峙给揉着揉着也就不觉得了，乖乖巧巧地抱着他腰坐在池里的大理石边沿上，下巴点在水里，刚好淹到嘴唇下面。

“想什么呢？”魏峙瞧他走神，托着小下巴枕到自己肩上，“这水喝进去小心闹肚子。”

宋可风犹犹豫豫了良晌，才闷闷地开口，“您不嫌我整日病怏怏的么？”

魏峙揽过他，“怎么突然说这个？”

“您刚刚分明想......”宋可风支支吾吾，觉得不好出口，羞臊得慌，“就为着我的身子，还要害您不能尽兴。”

魏峙瞧他难得主动提起这些，存心逗他，“那你说怎么办？”

“京城里的高门大户，都是几房几房地往家里娶，一人身子不便了还有别人伺候，我想着，”宋可风声音轻得几乎听不见，“不如您也......”

魏峙闻言脸色顿时冷沉下来，片刻后轻笑一声，语气里带着难以察觉的怒气，“既然可可这么说了，便多挑几个，府里不缺这几双碗筷，回头都由你教教，怎么讨我喜欢。”

宋可风惊愕的抬脸看着他，睫毛上挂着湿意，像要立刻凝成水珠抖落下来。

魏峙倒先被他看得不忍，满腔火气就被这么几滴泪珠子浇灭了，无奈伸出手去给他抹，正色道，“你既然不是这么想的，就不要拿这些话来试我，我对你的心意如何你难道不清楚么？”

宋可风垂头，“可您与严小公子...”

魏峙一愣，才品出今天这回事的来龙去脉，原来宋可风还一直挂怀着前些时日的流言，今儿绕了这么大个圈子都是为了这事。

“严明蕴的哥哥是主审谢臻那一干细作的官员，我意欲找出谢臻的口供，难免要从他哥哥身上下手，严明蕴借此与我往来，我从不理会他，”魏峙捏捏他的手，语气认真又柔和，“可可，你要相信我，我只喜欢你。”

宋可风吸吸鼻子，委屈兮兮地瞧着他，“还有人说皇上下了旨，要您休了我。”

“这又是什么蠢话，”魏峙哭笑不得地吻去他脸上的水痕，“皇帝与成玉闹别扭，喝了酒说胡话，为了气成玉便说什么中意你，要我休了你送进宫，我与他打小就认识，知道他那些醉话作不得数，却有好事的人拿出来乱传，你这么聪明，怎么连这也信？”

宋可风眼眶还红红的，语气却轻快了些，“您不是哄我么？”

“不哄你，”魏峙捧起他的脸，在鼻尖啄了一口，“若有什么事便直接与我说，跟我还这么弯弯绕绕的，再有下次，便叫你含着姜打屁股，看你还敢不敢？”

宋可风一张小脸涨得通红，嘴角却挟着笑意，钻进他怀里诺诺道，“不敢了。”

tbc.


End file.
